Community Guidelines
Below are the fundamental Community Guidelines for this wikia. All community members should strive to abide by them, as far as is reasonably practicable. Note: Blocking Guidelines mostly affect the administrators/moderators, however, all members should know them. Article Guidelines 1. All pages on this wikia must be directly associated or affiliated with Bonk.io; the only exception is if it is a page related to the community or the organization of the wikia itself. 2. All pages on this wikia must contain no bias/boasting, and all pages must be completely factual and informational. 3. All pages on this wikia must meet a certain notability requirement, including but not limited to: At least 1000 total upvotes on non-copied maps made or at least level 75 on Players articles, and at least 500 upvotes on the map specified for Maps articles. Articles not meeting the notability criteria will be removed at staff discretion. 4. Profanity, racism/sexism, sexual conduct, remarks involving terrorism, and anything else that is sensitive to some users is prohibited on the Wikia. Any user that adds any of the aforementioned things to the Wikia will face severe consequences decided by the Staff Team. 5. All articles must be typed in British/Australian English, not American English (Example: honour instead of honor). 6. Articles of anything (maps, players, communities, etc.) should contain all information acquirable and should have at least a paragraph of information. The exception is skin pages. 7. Do not create a page that links to an external site, unless it is for policy, or for Bonk third-party websites, etc. Any pages that are made specifically for links to external sites will be deleted at staff discretion. 8. All articles should be from a neutral (third-person omnipotent) point of view, and it should not be from a first or second person view. Any pages that relate from a character/person within Bonk are the exception. 9. Keep discussions on Bonk on comments on user pages, message walls/forums can go off-topic but should stay in a moderately contained discussion, as this is not the LOTR Wikia, Harry Potter Wikia, etc. Those discussions should be there. 10. Any post/page including child pornography or links to sites for terrorist or extremist organizations (The Ku Klux Klan, Alketa, etc.) will incur an immediate permanent ban from the Wikia and a report to FANDOM depending on the severity. Community and Staff Guidelines 1. The community is the centre of the wikia, and all executive decisions shall come from both the Staff Team and the Community itself; no staff member has complete control nor does any board have complete control over the wikia itself. 2. All blocks regarding a user are overseen by the Staff Team, and both moderators and administrators get to overview it and add their opinion. Blocks are not community-based and are solely decided by the Staff Team. 3. If an administrator/moderator is to be demoted/blocked, and they have not explicitly violated any of the Community Guidelines or Wikia Terms of Service, both the staff and community will vote separately on the decision. Then, if it is in the best interest of the community, the staff may veto either poll majority; and their decision will be final. 4. Bureaucrats, administrators, and moderators are custodians/counsellors of the wikia, not its rulers or bosses. They are to help guide users and stop vandalism of the wikia, not rule it. 5. Moderators can have their role revoked by the administrators/bureaucrats of the Wikia for the following but not limited to: bad content creation, inactivity, violation of the community guidelines, or violation of FANDOM's Terms of Service. This may be appealed, but the administrators reserve the right to remove moderators. Blocking Guidelines A user may be blocked for any violation of the local guidelines of the Bonk.io Wikia or the Wikia Terms of Service. A user that is blocked may appeal their block, but there is no guarantee that anything will change. If you feel that there is a major issue, you may contact FANDOM Staff and get it revoked (but it is unlikely that will happen). The administrators of the wikia have the authority and right to block you for whatever violation you participated in. However, the administrators are trustworthy and must undergo a process to make sure that they are the best they can be. Division 1: Types of consequences Reprimands/Warnings: A reprimand may be given to any user who has committed an offence for the first time, or has been dishonest or not honourable to people on the wikia. Reprimands are merely to stop something, and are not permanent nor go on a record of any kind. Suspensions: A suspension may occur after a user has had a reprimand, or has committed a more serious offence. Suspensions are not permanent, and will not exceed a year. There are many stages of suspensions however; the block getting increasingly longer each time. The first stage is one day to two weeks, the next stage is two weeks to three months, and the final stage is three months to a year. This will not always be followed, and an administrator may pick any time within that realm or may do it completely differently. However, this is the typical procedure and the guidelines cannot solve for every case possible. Terminations: A termination is a very long ban one year to infinite, and are typically permanent bans from the wikia. Anyone who has participated in raids, put malicious links on the wikia, or has put any unlawful things on the wikia (child pornography, depicts of torture) will receive an immediate permanent ban. If you have committed an offence several times, then you will most likely receive a termination. Division 2: Block Lengths Keep in mind that these will vary depending on the situation and behaviour of a user on the wikia. These will be followed by the administrators, but these do not account for every situation on this wikia nor does it prohibit the administrators from blocking how they feel fit. Administrators should use this before blocking a user; it will help them make a decision. But, they do not have to follow it nor use it, but it is recommended. The only exception is criminal activity, which '''must' be permanent.'' Severity 1: These offences are low-level offences and will only result in a reprimand or light block. Begging for Staff (Verbal Reprimand) Duplicating a page (Verbal Reprimand) First-Offence Vandalism (Verbal Reprimand) Profanity (1-24 hour block) Spamming (4-24 hour block) Malicious Reverting (1-3 day block) Advertisement (1-3 day block) Second-Offence Vandalism (2-4 day block) Severity 2: These offences will result in a block immediately however it will not exceed one month. Severe Profanity (2-7 day block) Editing another's profile without permission (2-10 day block) Harassment (5-21 day block) Third-Offence Vandalism (7-21 day block) Hate comments (5-14 day block) Staff Team Assault (7-21 day block) Racism/Sexism (10-30 day block) Severity 3: These offences will result in a severe block immediately however will not be permanent but can be of any length. NSFW Content (30-360 day block) Links to Malicious sites (30-360 day block) Troll Account (30-360 day block) Severe Harassment (30-360 day block) Fourth-Offence Vandalism (30-360 day block) Severity 4: These offences will result in an immediate permanent block. Cross-Wiki Vandalism (Permanent Block) Wiki Raid (Permanent Block) Illegal Posts (Permanent Block) Category:Policy